Esperança
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: 30cookies :: Presente da aniversário atrasadíssimo para meu xuxu. :D :: Nunca morre.


* * *

**_Esperança_**

_Nunca morre._

**Por: Tainã Zuccolotto Vieira – Vulgo: Demetria Blackwell**

**

* * *

-  
**

**ES. PE. RAN. ÇA: _1._ **_Ato de esperar o que deseja. **2.** Expectativa **3.** Fé em se conseguir o que deseja._

-

* * *

-

_Hoop_

**"Esperança" em Holandês**

_-_

A verdadeira esperança afora no coração de cada pessoa, mesmo não percebendo quando ou por que ela se aflorou, sabemos que ela sempre está ali. Até as pessoas mais frias do mundo tem esse magnífico sentimento. Esperança de voltar para casa, à esperança de ver os amigos, de ver seu amado, sua família, seu passado. A esperança tem cor e tem sabor.

A cor seria algo indescritível. Mas está entre o preto e o branco, pois ela pode ser pura ou maldosa. Entre o vermelho e o azul, a amarelo e o verde, no meio do arco-íris. Talvez já tenhamos visto essa cor em algum canto. Ou em um sorriso, em algumas lágrimas, ou refletida nos olhos de alguém, nunca saberemos.

O sabor, esse com certeza, todos já sentiram pelo menos uma vez na vida, nem que seja por um segundo.

Esperar por um abraço e ele chegar carregado de coisas boas, um presente que lhe faça sorri ou a confirmação de um passeio com os amigos.

A esperança é linda, tem cor e é saborosa.

_-_

_Espoir_

**"Esperança" em Francês**

**-**

Na vila de Konoha, a esperança sempre esteve presente na vida de todos. Em cada rosto, em cada coração.

Estava no olhar de determinação de Naruto quando ele venceu Neji, mesmo as pessoas não acreditando nele. A esperança de que ele iria vencer. Estava nas lágrimas de raiva por não poder trazer o amigo de volta para a vila. E estava também em cada sorriso direcionado a Sakura, esperançoso para que ela o amasse.

Estava no olhar lagrimoso de Sakura quando Sasuke foi embora, esperando que ele a levasse junto. Estava na força de vontade na luta contra Sasori. Por mais que ele fosse um Akatsuki, ela tinha esperança de vencê-lo. Estava em cada gota de suor de seus treinamentos com Tsunade, almejando não ser mais uma ninja inútil. No sorriso que lançava a Sasuke, querendo ser notada por ele. E agora é lançado a Naruto, tentando corresponder o amor que tanto é lhe direcionado.

A esperança estava nos olhares gélidos de Sasuke. Estava nos anos de treinamento árduo com Orochimaru, lutando até a exaustão, dia após dia. Na esperança de superar seu irmão, de matá-lo, de vingar o que ele fez. Aquele sentimento sempre esteve mergulhado naqueles olhos negros.

Estava na adrenalina que corria solta no sangue de Shikamaru, quando enfrentava Hidan. Seu passado lhe impulsionava e a lembrança de seus amigos lhe fazia ficar vivo, por isso ele corria, lutava. Lutou como nunca lutou na vida, com garra, determinação. A esperança de vingar seu sensei lhe fez ir além.

**-**

_Hoffnung_

**"Esperança" em Alemão.**

**-**

Tem a esperança que flui no sangue daqueles que lutam diariamente, em busca de serem os melhores.

Lee era movido de esperança. E fogo da juventude também, claro. Criou fortes laços com a esperança quando conheceu Gai-sensei, que acreditou em seu potencial para ser ninja, mesmo sem chacka ele enfrentou tudo e a todos. Kimimaru, Gaara, inúmeros ninjas com mais capacidade de vencer do que ele. Ele ganhou por que ele quis. Ele lutou para conseguir tudo que ele tem e chegar aonde ele chegou. E tudo começou cm a esperança de ser alguém.

A esperança queimava em Neji. Da frieza que ele tratava a todos, tentando ser melhor que qualquer um. Quando caiu pela primeira vez, pensou que estivesse acabado e sem chances para vencer. Aprendeu que o tempo traz a paz, faz vencer. Treinou, até demais. E vejam o que ele se tornou. Um dos melhores ninjas da melhor vila. Ele conseguiu isso com a esperança de honrar seu pai. Aposto que se Hizashi estivesse vendo nesse momento, ele estaria sorrindo.

**-**

_Ελπίδα_

**"Esperança" em Grego.**

**-**

Tem pessoas que tiveram a esperança arrancada de seu coração.

Tsunade, por exemplo, não agüentou mais esperar por seu passado.

Esse sentimento foi arrancado, não morto.

Pois a esperança nunca morre.

**-**

_Упование_

**"Esperança" em Russo.**

**

* * *

N/a: **_EU MEREÇO APANHAR, PODEM ATIRAR AS BALAS! \X.X/_

_Como é que alguém atrasa TANTOS DIAS a entrega de uma fanfic de aniversário? Heim? Uma pessoa irresponsável assim merece perdão? è____e_

_Prisma-chan, amor de minha vida, xuxu de minha horta, tuuudo³ de bom pra você, saúde, felicidade, homens gostosos e dinheiro no bolso pra você. :D/_

_Essa fanfic pode ser chamada de "a fanfic mais sistemática que eu já fiz na vida", foi tudo friamente calculado. xD_

_P.S: A todos que acompanham minhas fanfics, saibam que média de atualizações vai cair **loucamente, **agora que eu tomei vergonha na cara e comecei a trabalhar como secretária em uma escola. :D_

_P.S.S: E eu tenho quatorze anos, e já estou trabalhando. o.o_

**Set: Verão.**

**Tema: 08. Esperança**.


End file.
